


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, General Debauchery, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostate Massage, Softer Lucimon, a bit of prostate milking, bit of feelings, cum in face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: “Are you satisfied now?” Blue eyes opened slowly. Mammon shuddered as those hands keep caressing his cheeks. Suddenly his mouth was breached by a finger and he tasted cum in his tongue. “Have you had your fill?” Mammon moaned around the digit. “Because I haven’t.”He retreated his hand and tilted his chin up, now directly looking at him. Those were the eyes of a hungry beast.“Get undressed.”
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Veni, Vidi, Vici

Mammon rested his head in Lucifer’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “I’m bored.” He whined to the skin.

“And what do you propose I do?” Came Lucifer’s answer. He adjusted his position and opened his legs so Mammon could sit on his lap more comfortable.

“Keep me entertained.” He rolled his hips to give a context of what he meant. “You know, since you actually locked me in here you could at least pay me attention.” That was kinda his fault. Lucifer had caught him trying to sneak with his favorite coat and gloves and promptly punished him by not letting him go to tonight’s party.

Which was kind of... a lame punishment. 

“Convince me then.” Lucifer turned a page of his book, very clearly not interested in his brother’s struggle.

Oh, so know he was challenging him, wasn’t he? Well, he wasn’t gonna know what hit him.

His nuzzling turned into little bites that he peppered all over his neck. He suckled hard on the spot where neck met the shoulder. Lucifer arched his neck to the side, giving him free reign to do as he pleased. “No marks.” He reminded him.

Mammon pouted. “Alright.” It was a shame, his brother had such a pretty porcelain skin. It was really pretty when it was red and littered with bites. With his bites. He made his way up and bit hard on his earlobe timed with a roll of his hips. Lucifer’s sigh being the literal piece of candy he was after. He kept rolling his hips, their groins pressing against one another and getting their blood pumping. He kissed his cheek in a mockery of affection, laughing when his older brother scrunched his face.

Lucifer retaliated by shaking his legs, causing Mammon to almost fall. Mammon screamed in surprise and jumped forward, surrounding Lucifer’s neck with his arms. They were now chest to chest.

“Asshole.” Mammon sneered.

A hand smacked his ass and Mammon yelped. Lucifer smirked.

_ Now he had done it. _

He got up from his lap and kneeled in front of him. He smirked when he saw the growing bulge in the other’s pants. Someone wasn’t as unaffected as he wanted to seem.

Resting one hand on his thigh the other went to massage the growing erection. He looked up. No sign of emotion.   
  


Two could play a game.

Both of Mammon’s hands moved to Lucifer’s belt to undo it, his button and fly following it. He cupped the hard member through the softness of the briefs, noticing with satisfaction how it engorged by his ministrations. He pinched the cockhead just to see what reaction he could get. Lucifer smacked him with the book.

Okay, no more playing around.

He flinched as Lucifer’s hand began raking through his head. The contact was mellowing him, his eyes closing in compliance. He shook his head. _Focus_.

He took Lucifer’s dick out of the confine of his briefs. The head of his cock was flushed a pretty pink. Well, all of it was pretty, really. He couldn’t wait to get it on his mouth. Mammon stroked it once, delighted at feeling it twitch. He took a quick peak at Lucifer’s face and gave a mental fistpump when he saw the beginnings of a flush on Lucifer’s cheeks.

He started to pump it slowly, from base to head in a torturous pace. He stopped to run his thumb over the slit and rub against it, his other hand cupping and rubbing his balls. The first pearl of precome came out. Mammon swiped it with his hand letting it serve as a natural lube. He quickened his pace, now both of his hands rubbing the hard erection. 

Mammon bent down and kissed the slit. Taking the cockhead in his mouth, he sucked and lapped at it, tasting the precome on his tongue. He bobbed his head, up and down, each time taking more and more in his mouth. Hollowing his mouth and lapping it. Lucifer’s thigh clenched in a aborted attempt of a trust. Next thing he knew, the hand moving through his hair gripped him hard and pulled him from his cock. The flop of a book being close resounded throughout the entire room. 

Mammon grinned. He had won this round. He raised his face to level Lucifer with a smug smile. 

Lucifer just shook his head with a sigh, pushing his face away as he reached behind him to leave the book. The other hand was still on Mammon’s hair while the other went to his chin. Blue eyes met red eyes. Mammon opened slightly his mouth as Lucifer ran his thumb through his lower lip. Feeling a bit mischievous, he bit down on the finger, lapping the blood that oozed from the wound. Their eyes never let each other, the tension permeating the air.

Lucifer spread the blood in his lips, coating them a beautiful red. His brother’s color. The hand guided his head toward the straining cock and Mammon let himself be manhandled without question. Opening his mouth and moaning, the cockhead hit the back of his throat.

He suddenly took his hands away and leaned back, resting his head on his hand, looking at him expectant.

“Go on.” He said. “Show me.”

_This fucker—_ okay, he was going to fucking show him, alright.

He lapped the underside, making his way up to the head. He began sucking in earnest now, determined to unravel his brother. As he went up and down, his hand rubbed in a similar way. Mammon let his saliva pool at his mouth and drip down the cock, serving as make-shift lube. He hollowed his cheeks, and gave a frustrated growl when that didn’t earn him any reaction.

He didn’t know how long it had been, just knew that his jaw was starting to ache and that there seemed to be no changes in Lucifer’s condition except for the occasional twitching of his hips. Mammon raised his eyes. Lucifer was still staring at him. He may look like he was doing nothing at all, but he couldn’t mask the darkness in his eyes, how they took and devoured his form. Mammon shivered and averted his eyes. Lucifer narrowed his gaze.

He began thrusting his hips, matching his pace to that of his little brother. Without warning, Lucifer grabbed Mammon’s hair, pulling him from his cock and shooting ropes of cum down his face.

Lucifer smirked at the debauched state of his little brother. He wanted his attention, didn’t he? Well, he certainly got it now. 

“Are you satisfied now?” Blue eyes opened slowly. Mammon shuddered as those hands keep caressing his cheeks. Suddenly his mouth was breached by a finger and he tasted cum in his tongue. “Have you had your fill?” Mammon moaned around the digit. “Because I haven’t.”

He retreated his hand and tilted his chin up, now directly looking at him. Those were the eyes of a hungry beast. “ **Get undressed**.” 

Mammon wordlessly complied, getting up and beginning to take off his clothes. “Wait.” Lucifer said. “Leave the coat and the gloves on.” 

Mammon blinked at him. Why would he...? Oh. Ooh. So that was what this was about. Good old Luci got all hot over seeing him in his own clothes, didn’t he? Possessive piece of shit. Mammon smirked. He didn’t pass the chance to make a show out of this. They were still playing, after all. 

When he was all naked except for the two specified items, Lucifer gestured at his lap. “Bend over.”

And that’s where Mammon lost the game.

Looking at his older brother confused, he asked, “What?” Then he looked at his hands and gulped, a wave of anxiety and lust crashing and mixing in his stomach. 

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“No way! I’m not letting you abuse my poor ass!” He screeched dignified, but as his mind said that, his traitorous cock betrayed him as blood went south and it twitched.

Lucifer exhaled air through his nose, the edge of his patience ebbing away. “ **Mammon, get down** _._ ”

“But I haven’t done any—“

“ **Down**.”

Mammon got on his knees slowly. It felt mortifying, to be punished as if he was a child playing pranks. He laid down on his brothers lap, squirming as his cock rubbed on his brother’s clothed thigh. Even though his mouth said his complaints, he couldn’t betray the excitement his body felt at the prospect of those hands on his body, overall today that they were without his gloves. He loved the feeling of them without the leather.

Now, Lucifer wasn’t stupid. He had taken notice of the glances, the hidden shivers whenever he touched him and the choked moans whenever he griped his throat. He only played to win, after all. 

Besides, he was not letting his brother be free without expecting some punishment for his behavior, was he?

A hand rested on Mammon’s left buttcheek. “We’ll do fifty.”

“Fifty?! But, I haven’t even done anything!” As expected, Mammon protested. But there was no mistaking in the little twitch his cock gave. 

Lucifer smiled somberly. “You enter into my room without permission, leave it a mess and try to steal my gloves and coat while I am away.” He paused dramatically. “Perhaps I’m being too lenient. Very well, we’ll do seventy five instead.”

“No, wait—“ A sudden yelp left Mammon’s lips as a hand connected hardly against his butt, cutting him in the middle of his sentence.

From there onward was a string of yelps and groans as he was hit again and again, the sound of a naked hand smacking his butt as well as the back of his thighs resounding in the room. Mammon wasn’t even counting, he was really hoping Lucifer did because fuck, this felt the most interminable pleasured agony. By the time they finished, Mammon was a trembling mess, his entire backside tingling in pain, his mouth drooling and cock ready to burst. 

Fuck. He needed to come.

“We are done.” Lucifer said. Mammon groaned in relief and began getting up, looking forward to his release. A hand pushed him back down. Lucifer chuckled with mirth. “With the spanking, that is.”

Mammon went limp on his lap, whimpering. He had a feeling this was going to be a long evening. “Good boy.” Lucifer patted his head pleased, and Mammon became putty in his hands.

The hand returned to his asscheek, taking it in his hand and gently massaging the red skin. Mammon let out a shaky breath, bracing himself on Lucifer’s thigh. Lucifer kept massaging the cheek, his thumb making it’s way to his exposed hole and rubbing it. Mammon clenched his fists as he tried not to rut. The sensations were traveling through all his body and his mind was turning to mush.

Lucifer let his ass go in favor of focusing in the area surrounding his entrance. Mammon griped Lucifer’s calf to ground himself. It was all he could do to try and keep quiet. His shoulders tensed, letting out a loud moan when one of those sinful digits began intruding the entrance, only to quickly retract it and make their way down to his perineum. Mammon let out an involuntary whine. Fucking asshole.

The pressure started gentle, in small circles. It was... a little weird? But it also felt kinda good. Nothing to write home about. The pressure increased, being more rough now as it began pressing in a straight line back and forth. And fuck, this was good. He hadn’t had any idea that area was so sensitive. 

They kept like this for a long while, pressure building in his stomach and cock leaking copious amounts of pre come.

His back arched when Lucifer pressed hard against a particular spot on his perineum. “Fuck!” He then began alternating between massaging his sack and pressing hard on that spot. Shit. He was beginning to see stars. Scratch that. He could even name the fucking constellations at this point. Mammon couldn’t catch his breath, his air being robbed by those damn magical hands.

The other free hand moved to his dick and Mammon outright sobbed. His mind was short-circuiting. He was so close. He was pretty sure he was babbling, the only thing he could make out between pleasured sobs was his brother’s name. His release came with a well-timed pump of his cock combined with the hard press of those fingers on that magical spot and the fucking loudest moan. Hole Hells, that was... intense. Fuck, it was one the hardest orgasms he had ever had.

Panting tiredly, he went limp of Lucifer’s lap. He may have even blacked out. Every single nerve on his body was singing. He groaned in complaint as clean hands moved him ( _when did he—?_ ) to rest him on top of Lucifer’s body. Lucifer cleaned him carefully, one of his hands rubbing his lower back with affection. He then dropped what seemed to be Mammon’s shirt ( _excuse him_?) and he embraced him, hiding his face in his neck. Mammon rested his head in a similar motion, nuzzling the other demon’s neck. 

Now, he wouldn’t call himself an expert on things that concerned his older brother but. Today he was slipping. He just knew it. It’s not the first time his brother had caught him stealin— borrowing something from someone else, and his punishments then were horrible.

He wouldn’t pry, it wasn’t how they did things.

(But he hoped that one day his brother would open up them and ask for help.)

Instead, he distracted him in another way. By bothering him.

“I hope you’re not planning on reading that damn book right now.”

Lucifer’s snort tickled the back of his ear. ”And what would you do if I did.”

“Clearly teaching you another lesson since ya seem to not learn.” He tried to poke his side, but he was stopped before he could even have a chance to touch him.

Lucifer straightened to look him directly at the eyes. “You. Teaching me a lesson.” He said with the most deadpan voice.

“Uh huh.” But Mammon, being the stubborn person he was, still tried to break Lucifer’s grip on his wrists.

The corners of Lucifer’s mouth twitched. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Mammon cursed in frustration. Lucifer’s grip was like a chain. It wouldn’t let him go in any fucking way. “I’ll think of something.” He said to the ceiling.

“If only you put the same effort in your studies.” Lucifer sighed exasperated. 

“I’d rather fuck around all day, thanks.” And he bent down to shut his brother up in the best way he knew. 

With a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh i dont know how to write bj and ive been struggling with this but im tired so bon appetit and forgive the spelling mistakes or whatever idk


End file.
